


2 + 2 = 1

by Faetality



Series: Steter Bingo Fluff 2018 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Single Parent AU, Single Parent Peter Hale, Single Parent Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 17:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faetality/pseuds/Faetality
Summary: Stiles and Peter are single-parents.





	2 + 2 = 1

“Lena? Lena!” He’d turned around for a second, just a moment to drop off the mail and now she was gone. His daughter was gone. Panic worked it’s way up his throat. People were staring at him. “Lena!” No one was stopping to help.   
  
The street was busy but the scent trail was still there, muddled, crossed by a dozen others but there. He runs after it, brushing by people who scoffed or glared after him. “I’m sure he’s looking for you. Just wait right here okay?” _There_. Down the street was an outdoor patio with little, striped umbrellas and sitting with a man Peter had never seen was his daughter, chatting away happily with her legs swinging, taking little nibbles out of a chocolate muffin.    
“Lena!” The man’s head snapped up and he made to stand but Peter didn’t care, rushing forward to drop to his knees in front of his daughter. “You can’t do that to me! You can’t just run off!” The little girl was wide-eyed, lip trembling as her father berated the action .

  
“I’m sorry, daddy.”    
Dimly Peter knew he was talking too loud, a little too harsh, and he took a deep breath. “Baby, you can’t just walk away when we’re out. It’s not safe and you scared me very much. Do you understand?” She nodded, “I’m not mad, I promise.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead before looking to the stranger. Peter was not a trusting being by nature, suspicious at the core, and the man standing to his left reeked of magic. The strong kind that hinted to him being far more than a local hedge witch.   
  
“Hey, so I’m Stiles and your daughter is really sweet and that sounds weird, fuck- oh no I’m sorry. Dang it. Look I just wanted to say that I totally don’t think you’re a bad parent cause I know how kids can be, I mean Rogue is a handful herself - but yeah. Also, she was really sweet and said that she wanted to surprise you by getting you a brownie and ice cream. I didn't mean to be weird or creepy or anything.” It was a wonder the man wasn’t blue in the face by the end of it. Stiles - Definitely a nickname; though most magic users went by something other than their given name, power in names and all that - seemed to contain energy as though he was a battery with too much juice. Whatever he was Peter had no doubt he was powerful and his heart didn’t seem to give way to any lies.    
  
“Thank you for watching her then.” He rose with a smile to make sure Lena didn’t think she was in any trouble. “My name is Peter, Peter Hale.”    
“Stiles Stilinski.”    
  
*   
Stiles started showing up everywhere after that and Peter didn’t know if it was on purpose or if it was some sort of Baader Meinhof phenomenon but he didn’t care either way.  The next time he saw Stiles was at the park, Lena was playing while he read on one of the benches until the not quite familiar but definitely noticeable scent of sugar and electricity caught his attention.    
“Hey, is it alright if I sit with you?” So he did.

  
Stiles’ daughter was both exactly what Peter expected and not at all. Short, wild hair that poofed up on top, big brown doe eyes, and a mean right hook when it came to bullies. She was energetic and constantly moving but she wasn't loud.     
  
Before he knew it the girls were fast friends, finding each other at the park, bumping into them at the ice cream shop on Walker drive. Peter learned that Stiles shared custody with an ex and that the custody case was “a bitch and a half and still not settled if you asked her about it.”    
He told Stiles about Lena’s mother, who had up and left the moment she could and never once looked back. He told him about loving his little girl more than he ever thought possible.    
They talked about magic, about being a wolf in a city without a proper pack. How Stiles was a freelance emissary. How Peter collected rare books. How Rogue, whose real name was that of that’s mother’s middle name but was said so rarely that Stiles joked she probably didn't remember it. They became friends much as their girls did. They had dinner and shared books, Stiles taught him how to braid Lena’s hair and in exchange, Peter taught him how to make homemade apple fritters.    
  
Stiles asks him on a date with Rogue snoring on his shoulder and Lena pretending she’s asleep on the couch. They go the next week, Rogue at her mothers and Lena at a friend’s after so helpfully helping him choose what to wear.    
“No daddy! The red one! No not that one! No! Yes! That one!”    
  
Stiles drives over, the Jeep that he insisted was not half the death trap it looked, parked in Peter’s drive. “You look really good. Like, really good.” Are the first words out of his mouth.    
“You don’t look half bad yourself.”    
  
It was a nice night, easy and relaxed in a way Peter never thought a first date would be. They had dinner, they walked around downtown, then Peter drove them home. Standing at the door he looks to Stiles and smiles, “Would you like to come inside?”    
He doesn’t expect the hands around his neck, pulling him in gently. The lips against his own are a little chapped, gentle and teasing, Peter grips his hips and tugs him closer, deepening the kiss until he has Stiles backed against the door.    
  
“Is that a yes?”   
“That is definitely a yes.”

Waking up the next morning with Stiles on his chest, warm skin against his own for the first time in  _ years  _ he knew, this was what he wanted. This he could get used to. 

When their girls were back home though, the four of them piled on the couch watching movies, that was when it hit him. 

This felt like family.


End file.
